


How can I not love you, Siwon?

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Wonkyu drabble.Cheesy Siwon, Romantic Kyu.





	How can I not love you, Siwon?

**Author's Note:**

> ´Cause I´m feeling inspired today...  
Don´t be a silent reader...your comments encourage me to update!

Here I am. Sitting on the sofa cuddling with my handsome husband after an energetic morning in bed making love. Siwon has fallen asleep, his head is resting on my lap. I can´t help but stroking his handsome face with my thumb. He is gorgeous! I´m so lucky. I do my best to not wake him up since he looks so peaceful and beautiful like this. I watch him for a long time and all the memories about us when we were dating came to my mind.  
I chuckle.   
My Gosh, he was cheesy! Well he still is and I like it…but I was cheesy too…How could I be?! Blame you, hubby!  
Siwon: Can I confess something?  
Kyuhyun: Sure!  
Siwon: You have the prettiest smile I´ve ever seen.  
Kyuhyun: Can I confess something as well?  
Siwon: Yeah.  
Kyuhyun: This smile only exists because of you!

I chuckle again. I was terribly cheesy! Oh my God! …but I really felt it…  
Anyways, he still is the king of cheesiness…

Siwon: I would like you to do something important for me.  
Kyuhyun: Yes?  
Siwon: When you get home today, thank your mom for me.  
Kyuhyun: Sure, but why?  
Siwon: Thank her because she gave birth to an angel who was put into my life and one day whom I hope will become my husband.

He surprised me with that since he was planning to propose me. I was longing that with all my heart then.   
And he took his time…  
He made me wait too long.   
I was in despair.

One day I asked my boyfriend Siwon if I was pretty, he said “No”. I asked him if he wanted to be with me forever, he said “No”. Then I asked him if he would cry if I walked away, he said “No”. I had heard enough, my heart was crying. I just wanted to disappear and leave.  
As I walked away, Siwon grabbed my arm and told me to stay. He said “You´re not pretty, you´re beautiful. I don´t want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn´t cry if you walked away, I would die”  
I cried. He always made me feel so touched. But…he didn´t propose me that day!!  
When I was losing hope, it happened.  
I remember one day when we were out to dinner and there was an older couple sitting near us. All of a sudden I heard the older man say: “Remember when we were like that?”. I looked at Siwon and we laughed and giggled.  
When I turned around, my boyfriend Siwon had a ring in his hand, and said “I can´t wait until we´re like that! Marry me, Kyuhyun. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and build a family together”  
And that was it. I cried like a baby once more because he proposed me finally. I wanted to join my life with his desperately. My Siwon, my handsome and cheesy Siwon.

I rub my husband´s lips with my thumb and I can´t help but confessing my love for him for the nth time. I´m so in love with this man. Every day more and more. I can´t have enough of him.  
“I love you, Siwon” – I whisper softly caressing his tempting lips.  
He slowly opens his eyes and smiles. He spreads a hand and caresses my cheek gently.  
“I love you too, my beautiful husband” – he whispers and I die of love. I love him so much that I can´t bear it anymore and I lean down to seal his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.  
How can I not love you, Siwon?


End file.
